Lustful Insanity: Hostel
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: First Hostel fic. It is slashy and contains violence, language and sexual themes, including dark themes! Takes place during Hostel Oli/Josh and Paxton/Izzy OC
1. Club

**A/N: Hm…well this is my first ever Hostel fanfic so be nice. By the way I hope I wasn't the only one who got quickly attracted to Oli and Josh right away? If I am I really don't give a rat's…anyway enjoy this story. Yes this is about Josh's 'Third Time' and Oli treats him to some booze, ladies and some other stuff…it will have a bit of Paxton/Izzy (OC)may contain violence, definitely sexual themes, alcohol and drugs. BTW it's a work of FICTION so it's not all from the movie itself but they are in that one foreign country still. Slovakia and Amsterdam…THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND NOT EVERYTHING WILL BE FROM THE MOVIE ALTHOUGH I MIGHT PUT SOME IN JUST NOT A WHOLE LOT!**

**::**

**Part 1: Club  
><strong> 

He saw Paxton busy at the bar, and Oli on the crazy dance floor. He sighed loud, just loud enough for the beautiful woman beside him to hear. Josh shifted in the couch, seeming to only move slightly away from the woman instead of closer like most young American men would.

The foreign woman cooed soft nothings into his ear, brushing her small black fingertips through his thin hair. Josh swallowed and closed his eyes for only a second. He was slightly uncomfortable which was totally out of the question for her. She was beautiful and young and just gorgeous. He took in a deep breath of the stuffy atmosphere before assuring her he was okay and fled for the back door. _Damnit, what the hell is wrong with me? _He thought to himself, mentally kicking himself in his ass. How could he just turn down a smoking girl like her? Josh was way crazy.

Trying to keep his worries to a minimum and his breathing under control, he kept his attention on the cold damp darkness that had now surrounded him. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and rolled the tip of his shoe in a small puddle of mucky water.

He was scared shit-less once he heard the door squeak open. He let out one small curse word and swung his arm around to hopefully lash the stranger in the face but instead of _him _being a stranger, he was immediately forced back around with his back to the familiar face and was relieved after hearing that little chuckle. "Shit Oli, what the hell is your problem?" Josh pouted, breaking free from the older man's hold.

Oli, the crazy Icelander smiled big and wide for a while before answering. "Well nothing, should I be asking you the same thing?" his accent rang in his ear and Josh looked over at him, scratching his neck.

"Why aren't you inside with those gorgeous women? The getting is good, my friend." Oli stood tall behind him, patting his shoulder with a rough whack each time. Josh sighed again this time in a more exhausted manner. "I am fine I think I need some sleep or something." He replied rubbing one side of his face with the palm of his hand, hoping he was doing a good job of pulling Oli's leg. Oli's brow went up and he smirked. "No, you are not sleeping yet, my friend. You are getting your ass back in there and shaking the hell out of those American hips—Josh looked at Oli strangely. His face flushed a light pink. –or else." Oli finished with a cocky grin on his lips and his hands in his pants pockets.

Josh turned away, his hands becoming terribly clammy from being kept in his pockets for so long. He pulled them out to air them

"Or else what Oli?" Josh, trying to be a jerk-off butted in, repeating what the eldest had just said seconds ago, but in a cockier manner of course. Josh turned fully around so that he was facing the taller man. Both of Oli's brows went up quick. Instead of answering Josh like he was supposed to, Oli grabbed the youngest by the back of his collar, dragging him back inside the club.

"NO!" he whined pretty much the entire stride back inside.

.

Whining still, Josh and Oli fled to the bar for a couple drinks while Paxton sat on the lounge couch with Izzy. A foreign woman he met here in Amsterdam and was she hot.

Paxton practically drooled and melted at the sight of her. She had wavy auburn hair, dark brown eyes and the cutest little outfit. But he had to make a move; talking to her was great but that wasn't getting them anywhere. He began to act like Josh…he was afraid.

Crossing his legs, Paxton took in a deep breath, scooting himself a tad closer as he dropped an arm up around the back of the couch, attempting to at least touch her shoulder. Minutes later after lost in the sounds of the loud bass of the dance music and flashing strobe lights, Pax shook himself out of his delirious state, returning to the woman beside him, who seemed to grow a bit impatient. He finally grew his balls back and moved even closer so now their hips touched. The girl turned to look at him with a soft grin, brushing hair from her eyes. All he needed to do was touch her and now she was begging him to do more.

"I know you come to your senses soon…"she brushed one of her fingertips beneath his chin with a swift swipe, her strong accent making her words come out in a rather different order. Pax gave her a shy smile and put his hands on her. His one hand wrapped around the couch grabbed her shoulder as the other touched her thigh.

She moved at the intimate touch and carefully leaned herself over him. "What you want to do?" she slowly started to get closer and closer, when each of her legs swung up around his waist, and now she was perfectly straddling his lap. Paxton wiggled beneath her, trying hard not to conjure up filthy thoughts with a nervous smile dancing on his quivering lips. Izzy tilted her head slightly, inching her body close with one single thrust forward. All Pax did was drop his head back and calm his raging thoughts and feelings.

_Damnit, not now…no Paxy _Paxton told himself over and over until he knew he wasn't going to think those thoughts again. Surely he didn't but it still happened and he cussed loud enough for the entire club to hear, maybe even over the loud music.

Izzy felt his lap tighten below, and shifted herself so that she was sitting on his knees more than his lap. She looked down between his thighs and saw what he prayed she wouldn't. But she reacted totally different from what he expected. "You are a dirty boy." She said to him in that beautiful foreign accent of hers, stroking her palms down his clothed chest. His breathing slowly started up in a hurry, and so did his hormones.

He smiled at her before placing his hands right behind her butt and brought her forward. This wasn't the place to get crazy especially when it was full of people. But the music and the constant voices of the people that invaded the club silenced their own words. It was like they were the outsiders at the moment, even in a wild, club such as this one. "We should go." Izzy tugged on the front of his shirt, urging him to stand. Paxton looked around him, and brought himself to stand, after helping her off.

They both stood to their feet and he put his arm around her. "Yeah." He faked a smile but was a bit weary of Josh being alone in a crazy place like this but then he remembered Oli was much older and would make sure nothing happens, hopefully.

So they left the club together.

**.**

Oli was already finished with his few drinks and was seen on the dance floor again but this time he was accompanied with two young women shaking their booties from the front and from the back of him. Josh couldn't help but watch. He had nothing better to do and he probably would never see that girl again.

So he sat at the bar drinking his worries away with light booze and quiet words to himself. He sighed and left the stool. His eyes caught Oli again, still dirty dancing with those two girls—why did he care so much? He should've listened to Oli and taken that girl he offered him a few minutes ago but he didn't care for her as much as the other. Josh just didn't know what to do now; watch others have a great time or just stand there looking like a retard.

He chose to look like a retard of course. "You are still here, man?" Oli breathing hard showed up before Josh, and without noticing him, he jumped falling back into the bar.

He gave Oli a mean look and punched his chest. Oli pretended like it hurt, which it did somewhat and the two girls still beside him giggled like crazy. "Meet Jasmine and Layla." Oli commented, showing off both of the women in his arms that clung to his sides. Of course they were sexy and all but Josh didn't seem as interested as he should.

He wasn't really up to doing anything. Oli saw that in his face, and whispered something to the girls, which caused them to walk the opposite way. Josh repossessed his seat at the bar and dropped his head on the counter. "Hey what is wrong with you—there are beautiful women everywhere?" Oli smiled his way, trying to get Josh to smile back or at least cheer up but nothing worked. Nothing the crazy Icelander did worked and usually he made Josh smile especially after sending him that sex video of him banging some blond babe in one of the club cubicles.

Josh shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his own hands. Oli could have offered to buy him more drinks but that wouldn't help and unfortunately banging some hot chick was totally out of the question so what was there left to do?

Oli leaned against the bar, staring at Josh. "Come with me, you will have fun, Josh." Oli smiled big and pulled Josh's t-shirt, getting his attention. The youngest nearly smiled, brushing him off. "Nah…he breathed softly, claiming the same spot he was currently sitting in.

Oli gave him the most pissed off look ever. Josh looked a bit intimidated but not much. "You are coming with me, Josh. I will certainly make you!" he forced Josh to his feet with one pull of his shirt and began to drag him where ever again.

**.**

He took Josh to the same Penthouse all three of them had been to not long ago, and that's when everything got awkward again, well for Josh anyway.

"Oli I told you I am tired—he froze right there. Oli crossed his arms with his back pinned against the wall near door # 1; the exact door Josh had his eyes on at the time. "What are you thinking?" One of Oli's brows jumped high, as he looked directly at his short friend.

Josh let out a soft sigh and turned a light pink. "I-I don't know…what are you thinking?" he began to turn fully red, and Oli smiled little. He patted Josh's shoulder and pulled out a few bucks from his back pocket. "For you my friend and for me" He surprised Josh right after he said 'for me'. Did that mean he was going to be in the same room with him? He gave Josh his amount and kept his to himself. "What?" Josh looked down at the cash in his hand then back up at the foreigner. "So we are going to be in the same room, right?" He began to get an uneasy feeling as Oli bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

They could hear girly moans and grunts fill the warm atmosphere with the blue light laminating on their skin. "You aren't scared are you?" Oli moved back against the wall, staring at his friend.

Josh moved back and took the opposite wall to lean on. Josh crossed his arms nervously and Oli let out a hardy chuckle. "Wh-what?" Josh tried to pretend he was alright with the whole idea of them being in the same room with the mysterious woman but Oli didn't buy it.

Oli took his back from the wall and opened the door, smiling bright at the sight. The woman spoke a few words to him but Oli didn't fully understand. "Come on Josh…come on!" he yanked the nervous one by his shirt and once he was inside the enclosed room, the door was locked shut. The woman was half-clothed; she wore a little white bikini top, and a white matching thong, with a pair of pink fuzzy platform heels on her petite feet. Oli couldn't control himself as he gave her the money. Instead of her taking it, she took a lose grip on his wrist and aimed it toward her. His eyes grew wide as his fingers soon touched the silkiness of her top and slowly placed the bill between her breasts with his index finger.

All Josh could do was watch from the other side of the room, his back against the door. "Who is he?" she took her eyes off of Oli for a moment to gander over at the cute boy in the back.

Josh went red in a hurry. Oli smiled, turning to look at Josh the same. "A friend…Oli replied in a quiet tone, causing Josh to bind himself up again in all the surrounding awkwardness. "Joshua is his name." Oli quickly informed her as he watched her from behind when she moved toward shy Josh pinned to the door.

"My name is Maryse." She whispered to him with a gleam in her blue eyes that sent Josh off the edge in a hurry. Keeping himself still as possible Oli watched the two chat, standing against the counter. Josh swallowed, his throat becoming terribly dry when she moved closer. He noticed the green bill placed between her lovely breasts but took his eyes away once she looked down there as well. "Money, please." She said in a begging tone that made Josh much more nervous. Oli moved away from the counter and close behind the woman. "He's just nervous." Oli winked at Josh, begging to touch that supple flesh before him.

Before anything could get any more awkward and weird, Josh pulled the bill from his pants. It was a struggle. His hand was warm with sweat, which made both Maryse and Oli stare at him.

_What the hell is wrong with me _he said to himself watching her blue eyes wander their way down his body. God it made him feel so uneasy and frustrated. Swallowing again, Josh finally pulled the 5 free from his pants and shoved it forcefully into her face. She backed her head up a little and gave him a nervous giggle.

She definitely saw the nervousness him in. "Don't be so nervous." She said to him with a soft smile on her face, moving one step closer again, until one of her legs slipped between his own thighs. Oli's hands shook and he licked his lips but he kept his hands to himself, until Josh had his first touch that is.

His eyes closed but the lovely brunette traced his lips carefully with her filed nail, causing his eyes to flash back open. He sucked his bottom lip in, and moved harder against the door. "Here" she said in a demanding voice and he had been forced to look down where he noticed her white panties were opened up in the front awaiting his money.

The sight grabbed more than just his attention. He slowly moved down south after accepting the sweet invitation and dropped the bill down there. She batted her long glittered lashes at him before capturing his very hand in the comfort of her soft panties and soft flesh.

Josh pierced the skin on his lip and could taste the blood run between his teeth. It was disgusting but whilst his hand lay freely in her bottoms, he used his other to cling to the door.

Oli saw this and became a bit irritated. The foreign woman seemed more interested in Josh than Oli. So Oli pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the bed in a wrinkled bunch. At that moment, Josh understood what was going on-or possibly going to happen. "Wait hold on!" Josh stopped the woman from getting any closer but she didn't listen for long. Her warm breath tickled against his skin, with her lips terribly close to the pulsating vein in his neck. "No need for words." She whispered in his direction, planting warm, sweet kisses across his neck and his collarbone. Josh nearly went weak at the touch.

Oli stood close behind the woman, staring down at the space leftover between those two, whilst the woman moved further south. Josh's breathing was raspy and heavy already. He let the back of his head hit the door and his eyes closed, pleading for more.

**.**

**.**

Paxton dressed himself, staring up at the clock which read 1:43 in the morning. "Oh shit!" he cursed, finally pulling on his shoes, rushing for the door. Izzy was still fast asleep in the bed, with the blankets completely kicked off her lovely nude body, giving him another chance to stay and fuck her again. He craved it like a madman but he could live without it for a while.

He just needed to get back to that club and find Oli and Josh.

**::**

**E/N: Okay this is my first Hostel fic so please tell me what you think. Yes and it is going to be a slashy fic so if you don't like it don't read. **


	2. A Bad Drug

**A/N: Here is the second part! It is the beginning of the dark themes…but you readers probably won't catch on yet. It's just a bit slashy but it will get very dark. So if you don't like that stuff please don't read! No death scenes…yet but if a death scene it will be a minor death…so no biggie depends on how I feel anyway.**

**Warnings: Violence, kidnapping, drugs/alcohol, sexual themes, dark themes and language. **

**::**

**Part 2: A bad drug**

Maryse tugged at the waistband of Josh's jeans, attempting to unbutton him free. Oli stood behind, still watching like the foreign creep he was actually assisting the little woman free him.

Josh jerked backwards harder into the door when he found Oli's hands at his zipper along with Maryse's. It wasn't right and it sort of spoiled the moment. "Oli, what the fuck" Josh used both of his hands to shield his groin from him, and even trying to hide his unexpected bulge.

Oli looked back up at Josh, and smiled. "We are all friends here, right and you have already seen my ass." He reassured Josh as best he could, reminding Josh very well of that scene. Oli really had a nice ass but not as nice as the woman before him and besides, Josh wasn't the one to go after guys. "I know, let's not go there, Oli." Josh told him, turning his head over in embarrassment as the woman kept her gaze on him. Josh could have guessed just by the quietness he was receiving that Maryse didn't like the fact that he had seen another man 'naked'. But he didn't expect what came next.

She laughed seductively, putting her palms on his clothed chest. Josh fell into the warm touch again and looked at the brunette.

"I love men when they are in the nude together." Her accented words blew Josh away. His face flushed and his eyes grew wide. Was she really serious—Josh prayed for her not to go there but she certainly did.

After staring blankly at her for a while, Josh took both of her hands and pushed them back against her. "What?" he knew what she said clearly, besides the crazy accent, but wanted to know if what he heard clearly was absolutely clear.

Oli behind her started tangling his fingers in her long hair, whilst watching Josh react to her words. The young lady didn't respond. She immediately dropped to her knees in front of him and played with his legs that were completely covered in tan cargos. "You look scared?" she tilted her head as she looked up at him with those blue eyes. He shifted his back against the door, rubbing his spine roughly against the wood. Oli glanced down at the woman dropped before him and gave him one cheesy 'thumbs' up.

Honestly he was scared but didn't tell the woman even though she already knew while she began to work on his button and fly.

Oli grew impatient with the whole situation. "What is this…don't I get a part in this?" he asked jokingly of course but Josh knew he really wanted to get in this as he stood on his feet shirtless behind the kneeled woman.

She looked over her shoulder once at the Icelander. With one yank, she had Josh's pants down in just seconds. He swallowed realizing how bare he was in front of Oli and of course Oli. Why couldn't it have been Paxton…at least he wouldn't be as creepy and he was just his age? Oli was already in his 30's and already had a child with some chick.

Before standing to her feet, the little lady stroked Josh's upper thighs, slightly reaching up his boxers with a dimpled smile.

When she stood up, the boys were totally lost, until she reached out for Oli and stood him before Josh. Oli was too close for comfort and Josh felt the uneasiness again. "Well hello Josh." Oli smiled being cocky and trying to be funny which didn't work too well. Josh and Oli then turned to look at the female who was now sitting contently on the mattress. Oli smiled his perverted smile, quietly joining her on the bed. Maryse seemed upset by the expression on her face once Oli was beside her. "You two are so silly." She exchanged the mean bitchy look for the sweet soft stare, reaching out to stroke Oli's hand.

"I am not silly, I am the king of swing." He told her, nearing her so now he had some room to breathe as he kissed her.

Maryse enjoyed most of the kiss but she remembered Josh; shy little cute Josh against the door, hopelessly standing there with his pants pulled down around his ankles. "You can have me after you give me something." She whispered into his ear and nibbled his soft earlobe.

Oli bit his bottom lip and smirked. "Yes, oh yes anything." He was currently on his hands and knees staring at the beautiful face before him. She let out another sweet contagious laugh grabbing his wrist and pulling him off the bed with her. "Your friend over there, go to him." She pointed over at Josh with a red polished nail, letting go of his wrist. Oli's brows went up in confusion. "What do I do?" he asked, really confused by the look he was giving her.

Josh started to gnaw on his bottom lip nervously, still using his hands as a cup to hide his groin even though his boxers were covering pretty well.

Maryse moved in front of Oli and puckered her cherry lips before pressing them hard against his. Oli chuckled in that kiss and put his hands on her hips. She didn't mind the touching but what she was trying to do was show him what she wanted from them.

Deepening the kiss like he did, she sucked in his bottom lip bit into it, nearly breaking the skin as he let out a deep growl. She moaned in the process before inviting her sweet tasting tongue inside, exploring every inch of his mouth. Oli seemed to appreciate the way she kissed him because she could already feel his erection strain against his pants as he constrained himself against her. "You will do just that." She pulled away with a light smack of their wet lips, while he stood there still waiting for another.

Josh bent over to retrieve his fallen pants. "I am not feeling too good…so—he stopped talking as soon as he saw the lady march over towards him again.

That's when he dropped the pants again, standing completely erect against the door as if he was afraid of what she might do. "Don't be so scared of me." She said softly and angelically towards him, taking his right hand and bringing it up to rest around her supple breast.

Josh was shocked. He doesn't even remember the last time he has touched a woman's boob, no wonder he was so terrified of these beautiful foreign women. "Please me, entertain me…" she surprised him with a little intimate moan that kissed his ear, roamed throughout his entire body and hit him in the most personal area. His body shook without much control as his eyes closed tight.

Oli gazed at the two, before being forced in front of his friend-again. This time was something totally different.

Josh was still shaking like a little girl. "Kiss." The woman threw her startling words at them so urgently they both didn't know how to react. Josh looked frightened at Oli, who didn't know what to do besides stare at his shaking little friend. "You mean…this fellow here?" Oli pointed his thumb at Josh, who looked just as surprised as Oli himself, staring at the woman behind them. The girl removed her pink feather scarf and placed it on the bed while she directed their eyes to her lovely breasts, as she slowly untied the white bikini top that clothed only half of her boobs in the first place.

She nodded in the process, and that's when Josh hurried to pull up his pants. Oli knew he was very uncomfortable with this at the moment, but he needed some experience with this kind of stuff and Oli was the best person to experience it with!

"Man, I think we should leave. I can't do this…I don't really care if we don't get laid or shit!" he was in a terrible flustered mess and all Oli could do was smile. "But I already pay for you Josh, and you will have a good time." He moved an inch closer towards Josh, who still held his crotch, away from Oli's eyes to see. Staring at Oli, Josh would have never thought of him as a man that would do anything to get sex, and he was doing whatever it took, even if he had to make-out with his own bud. The now fully nude woman, whom was currently lying on the bed, kicked off each of her heels and moved again.

"Come on boys." This time, crept up behind Oli, she held two twin pills in the palm of her hand, placed one of them between her teeth as she showed, and spun Oli around so that their lips met sweetly.

He fell deep into her kiss and tasted her tongue once again as she slipped that mysterious pill through, having it fall down his throat after she went to pull away. Josh didn't watch he was pretty pissed off at Oli at the moment.

**.**

**.**

Paxton arrived back at the Club where he saw no sign of Oli or Josh anywhere. "Damnit!" he stood in the middle of the dance floor, rubbing his head, paying no attention at all to the dancers.

"Hey you!" he heard that scarcely familiar female voice creep up from behind him and once he was turned on his heels, he was staring at the lovely young face of Natalya, the little Slovakian cutie. She grabbed his wrists and forced his arms around her, like she was drunk or something. He backed up slightly and caught a small whiff of something rank. "Dance with me!" she batted her lashes at him, attempting to get him to move with her, yet he didn't move a muscle. "Stop it Natalya." He pulled himself free of her grasp and walked away, although she was still on his heels.

"Come on Pax, what is the matter?" she placed her palms on the middle of his back as they walked and that's when he lost it. "Will you stop following me!" he shouted, getting a few club-goers attention.

After telling her off, Paxton stopped causing the wasted woman to bump into him. She was definitely high on something and Paxton didn't really want to know. "You fuckin' bastard!" she seemed to break out of some weird trance at the time and used all of her strength to shove him backwards.

Paxton did go back a few steps but not enough to hurt him. Instead of leaving her behind, he grabbed her by the arms and forced her to follow him.

**.**

**.**

Josh was still afraid of even attempting to get near Oli although he was close enough. "Don't be so scared Josh, it will just be a kiss." Oli moved in close again, so close their bodies were touching and Josh squirmed uncontrollably at the contact.

"Stop…he breathed heavy in Oli's direction which smelled like aged booze. That didn't bother him though. The pill he swallowed drowned in his system pretty quick. "This is for Josh." The woman held onto Oli's shoulders again, turned him around and pushed her lips against his with the last pill between her pearly teeth. Josh used his hands to push at Oli's chest but the skin-to-skin contact drove him over the edge just the same as touching the lovely woman. The dark hairs lining his well-toned torso tickled his palms and between his fingers, causing him to squirm more.

Slowly the woman left Oli's lips, leaving him to ponder on the idea of kissing his friend, who was scared shit-less. "Just a kiss Josh." He told him with the pill dissolving slowly in his mouth, after being held in a pool of warm saliva for so long.

Josh closed his eyes to think, just a kiss, just a kiss…just a little kiss. "O-okay." He answered Oli slow and carefully also terribly shaky and raspy. Just as the Icelander leaned in close, Josh shook as his warm breath brushed his cheek, and that was that. His warm lips hit his softly, almost girlish.

But that wasn't all Oli had to do to slip that pill down. Oli brought his hands forward and placed them on Josh's tense shoulders, unknowingly pinning him to the door. Josh thought it was over but once he felt his friend's tongue pierce through, he mentally gagged. He has done this before but not to another man. Josh's face distorted almost like he was in pain, but more disgust, while his hands fled to his chest to grip onto.

The woman looked very pleased just not as joyous as she should be. "O…Oli!" he managed to escape his lips and was breathing very hard, trying to regain his lost breath.

Josh quickly spit out that pill and stared back at the woman on the bed. "There, are you happy now?" Josh was in an outrageous mood right now, wishing he would've just stayed back at the club instead of letting Oli race him around.

Oli moved back slowly, staring down at his feet with a flustered smile. "Well that was well played my friend." Oli licked his lips free of Josh's spit, taking in the last of him. Josh turned to look away, hoping to hide his rosy face from his. Maryse stepped from the bed, and pulled Oli by the waistband of his pants. She forced him backwards until he crashed into her, his back pressed hard against her. "Good boy, but I am not pleased enough." She spoke delicately to Oli, nibbling on his ear as she has before. He chuckled, urging her to do more but he had to please her first.

Josh wiped his mouth, and looked down at the soggy pill lying on the carpet below. What the hell was that anyway? Poor Oli he was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice the pill.

"Oli we should get going…I don't even know what time it is." He hurried finally pulling up his cargos, his fingers clutching the doorknob.

Maryse saw him react.

"Do it again." She forced from her lips into Oli's ear. He licked his lips and stared down nervously. Well if he wanted to get laid he was going to do what he was told. Josh shook his head with a funny smile. "No Oli, come on man she's just playing with us." He chuckled half-heartedly, barely moving at all from the door. So watching the boys goof off, Maryse called them both over to her with a curve of her finger.

Josh's chest hurt and his body beaded with sweat. Where was Paxton? Why did he have to be stuck here with Oli?

Once they made it over to the king-sized mattress, she took Josh's hand and pulled him down. Oli watched with a slight smile and crossed arms.

Soon the woman had overcome Josh completely, with his arms above his head and his legs spread. "You have a good friend…" she spoke to Josh, talking in his ear while her tongue flicked at his earlobe and her knees pushed against his groin. He arched his back involuntarily. The pain that struck his groin caused his body to disobey his commands. Josh rolled his eyes, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck. "Ah…what was that?" he wiggled beneath her, affecting her hands to unbind themselves from his wrists. She flashed him a devilish look before chomping back down onto his flesh. He shivered that time and let his eyes close.

Oli just stood there, his back erect and his arms still crossed. "King of swing here…" he teased Maryse and she seemed to stop, leaving Josh flat on his back on the bed, still pinned down securely.

Soon after she had gotten Oli to the bed also, he began to act funny. Josh witnessed this. His eye lids were heavy and his smile never seemed to leave. "Wh-what is wrong with him?" Josh worried, fleeing from the bed, after seeing his friend wiggle around constantly on the bed. Maryse looked back down at him then Josh. "He will be fine." She winked at the youngest one as she pinned his body down now, pulling down his pants.

He was totally drugged. He was barely even half-awake.

"Oli-Oli, are you okay?" Josh being very cautious for his friend asked out of the blue, staring down at him. His face had now become covered in warm sweat and he started to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine, just fine!" he smiled wide, throwing his arms above his head.

.

.

Paxton took Natalya back into their hotel room, locking the door shut. "Where is Josh and Oli…I saw you with Oli hours ago Natalya." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close.

He ignored the horrid smell of weed that radiated from her, looking directly into her eyes. She gave him a funny look as if she had no clue what the hell he was talking about. "I don't know…I saw them leave together that's all." She giggled her balance absolutely not the best, even just standing straight up. That wasn't enough. Paxton let her go and walked over to the bed, where he sat to think for a moment. He knew she had to have known more than what she was giving him.

**::**

**E/N: There is the second part. Something is going to happen in the next one…just tell me what you think!**


End file.
